


April in St Mawes

by Flanker27_UK



Series: Strikes Life [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Strike takes Robin to visit St MawesRemembers a previous time and how St Mawes had saved him & LucyFollows on from Babysitting
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Strikes Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576129
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Thinking back about this room

**April in St Mawes**

Strike came awake gradually, the sounds, the smell, the feel of where he was, was so achingly familiar. He was transported back, thinking of the times he had spent in this, his room as a boy, when he’d reached the sanctuary of his Aunt & Uncles house. Free from the low level worry and concern that filled him when he was with his peripatetic Mother. Being a protector to his Sister, using his size and strength, even as a teenager, to threaten those who sought to take advantage of his more fragile sibling.

Remembering the time Lucy had run to him distraught, a member of the creepy “commune” where they were living, had cornered her away from everyone. She had struggled free and run toward the house where fortunately, so she thought, Cormoran was just coming out the door. In reality Strike was always aware of Lucy, where she was and what was going on around her, a protective Alpha male and she was his “pack”. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

His internal ‘radar’ had already alerted him to Lucy being missing and he was on the way to check she was OK when she dashed to him, sobbing.

“Stick oh Stick, it’s that Ralph, he, he, he”

Gasping crying and grizzling snot all over her brother she clung to him, her only safe place in the mad world her mother had dragged them all through.

“What’s he done to you Luce? Why you so upset”

“Gulp, he was nice to me in the Orchard, then, then, sob, he started trying to kiss me, I tried to push him off but he was much stronger than me. Then…..”

**“What!”** Strike was fuming at what he was hearing from his little, fragile sister, she was only fifteen and hadn’t ever had a proper boyfriend.

“ **What did he do to you?”**

“He groped my…” She glanced down at her breasts. “Then he tried to push his hands down the front of my jeans, pulling me towards the barn”

“Right, you go and find Mum, I’ll have a word with Ralph”

Lucy ran into the old farmhouse that housed the commune, looking for her mum, knowing she was probably with that awful singer, Whittaker, she was infatuated with him. Lucy loathed him, his smell, his rancid appearance and the way he leered at her when Leda wasn’t around.

Strike strode around the farmyard, a man on a mission, a man with a sister to avenge. He felt strangely calm and under control, but he knew this man was going to be taught a lesson for how he had treated his sibling.

“Ah there you are Ralph, I just need a quick word with you about Lucy” His voice was icily calm and controlled

“Just fuck off little boy” Ralph sneered at him he was shorter than Strike but 10 years older and thought he was ‘hard’

“I think we will, but first you and I need to have a discussion about you being inappropriate with my young Sister!”

“Yeah, do you? I told you, just fuck off”

Ralph may have thought himself hard but he drank too much and smoked too much weed, he relied on intimidating people with his demeanour. He didn’t intimidate Cormoran, who had been a member of whatever boxing club he could find since he was 10, luckily there were loads in the East End where they usually lived. Physical fitness was a passion for Strike, a method of losing himself away from the grim existence he had. Running, weights, boxing he was far fitter and stronger than most 17 year olds, he was stronger and more developed than most men in their twenties.

Ralph shoved his young opponent with both hands, and hid his surprise, it was like trying to push a stone statue, Strike was rock hard.

Like lightning he hit Ralph with a one two punch to the stomach, just like he did when he spent hours practicing with a punch bag in the Gym.

Ralph folded over gasping, an uppercut followed laying him out on his back

Strike sat astride him and smacked him on the nose, which immediately cracked and spurted blood.

Lucy found her Mum who was sharing a coffee and a Spliff with Whittaker.

“Mum, come quick!” She gasped out her tale and told her that Cormoran was on the warpath

“Oh no, come on Luce we’ve got to stop him before he gets hurt, Ralph is a hard man!”

Mother and Daughter ran across the farmyard towards where they could hear a commotion, several other commune members were gathered watching the action.

Leda gasped and covered her mouth with her hand at the sight she saw

Ralph was on his back with her son sitting astride him

“If”

“You”

“Ever”

“Touch”

“My”

“Sister”

“Again”

“Or”

“Another”

“Woman”

“I’ll”

“Make”

“Sure”

“You”

“Never”

“Do”

“It”

“Again”

Each word was punctuated with a blow from alternate fists into the ruin that was Ralph’s face

Leda ran forward and grabbed her son.

“Corm stop, stop, you’ll kill him”

He stood up and looked at Lucy.

“He won’t bother you again Sis”

“Don’t worry Mum, I wasn’t hitting him as hard as I could, I just needed to teach him a lesson”

“Call the police, this bastard just tried to kill me” gasped Ralph

Strike turned around smiling.

“With pleasure, I’m sure they’ll understand when I explain that you were trying to rape my 15 year old sister, I hear they just love kiddie fiddlers in prison”

\--------

“OK Luce?”

His sister looked up at him and smiled, “I am, I’m with you Stick, you always make me feel safe.”

The pair were sitting in a drafty shelter just outside Victoria coach station. Lucy was snuggled inside her brother’s voluminous overcoat with the heat from his body keeping the cold away

“Uncle Ted shouldn’t be much longer”

It was getting late and they were both tired but also both happy to get away from the dreadful commune that their mum had dragged them to couple of months ago. A commune meeting had castigated Cormoran for his “violence which was totally against the ethos of the community”. He had been more than happy with being banished and Lucy had agreed that she would leave as well. Cormoran had walked to the nearest village and called his Uncle Ted and it had been quickly arranged to meet at Victoria coach station in London, Lucy & Cormoran catching a bus to Norwich then a coach to London, Uncle Ted had organised and paid for the tickets. Almost as soon as he’d finished speaking they heard a toot of a horn and saw Ted’s ancient Rover pulling up, Aunt Joan smiling and waving from the passenger seat.

That was the last time Lucy had lived with Strike and Leda, after they had settled in to St Mawes Lucy had begged them to let her stay & Leda had reluctantly agreed. Cormoran had gone back to live with his Mum in London, feeling he was protecting her from Whitaker, right up until he went away and couldn’t protect her any more.

Strike then realised he was being watched, a pair of beautiful blue-grey eyes were studying him intently in a strawberry blonde tousled face, smiling at him.

“Penny for them, you were miles away then”

Cormoran returned Robin’s smile.

“Just remembering this room and how important it was to me, how important St Mawes has been to Lucy and me. Hopefully it will become as important to you as well”

Placing a gentle kiss on her lips

“Come on let’s get some breakfast, I’ve got plans for you today”


	2. A Spring Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran takes Robin to his favourite childhood place

**April in St Mawes Chapter 2**

**A Spring Walk**

Cormoran pegged along the corridor to his room, using one crutch to move around was second nature to him, as was standing on 1 leg in the bathroom and shower. His unruly hair was damp, plastered to his head and body, and he had a towel wrapped around his much reduced waist.

He pushed his bedroom door open and smiled at the Airfix Stuka, still dive-bombing over his bed, the result of a concerted building effort with his Uncle Ted, one Christmas, when he was 11 or 12. That plane had been a constant in his life and he would never let go of it. It reminded him of the happy times he’d had in this house. Strange really, the icon of Fascism, dealer of death and destruction but what it meant to Strike was hours spent with the man who was his father in all but biology, endlessly patient, forcing the young Cormoran to read instructions thoroughly, to painstakingly check everything fixed together properly. Making sure everything fit before gluing it permanently together, all good training, at an early age, for the career he ended up in.

 _I wonder if Ted knew that when he bought me that kit? I wouldn’t be surprised. I made loads after and much better, but that’s the one I asked to be left in ‘my’ room. I still can’t make a model that comes anywhere near Ted’s efforts though. That’s an idea! I wonder if Lucy would like me to help Jack build one?_ _I’ll have to drag Robin into the model shop in Truro before we head back_.

As he thought of his Partner she followed him into the room. 

He stopped breathing.

She had been in Lucy’s old room drying her hair with the dryer in there and had now returned to finish dressing, she was brushing her flowing locks out while looking down so didn’t see the flash of affection and admiration that crossed her lover’s face. All she was wearing was a pale green, cotton, bra and pants but Cormoran thought she looked utterly amazing, the sexiest woman alive, as if she was wearing the most expensive French lingerie.

“Oh you’re out the shower? We’d better get a move on, Joan is doing us a full English, again! What should I wear today, you’ve been very mysterious about where we are going?” 

“Well, if I had a choice I’d say you look perfect the way you are”

“That may be but it’s April, in Cornwall & I would be freezing in seconds outside this house” 

Strike laughed gently

“Worth a try, just dress for comfort jeans and jumper, something that’s comfy but wear layers, it may only be April but it can get very warm in the afternoon, the forecast is good as well.”

“So what have you got planned for me? Not That! I’ve just had a shower” 

Robin giggled seeing the expression of longing and lust that crossed Strikes features at her comment 

“Well I’m going to take you somewhere special, somewhere that means a lot to me, somewhere I hope you’ll love as much as I do” 

\-------

“OK take a left here”

Robin swung the old Landrover down a narrow road that was heading for the coast

“There’s a pub down here, lovely old place, car park opposite, pull in there & park up” 

“Roger that”

Mutual grins were exchanged at what had become a jokey acknowledgement between them.

Robin pulled into the empty car park and put the handbrake on, looking around the open fields she was so reminded of the landscape around her home in Masham, a similar, rugged, grandeur about the place, so like Yorkshire, but achingly different in many ways.

"OK, let's get our boots on it's a bit of a walk where we are going"

" Will you be OK Cormoran, with…."

"Should be I've got my old army boots and they are a lot more stable on grass than shoes or trainers"

"Anyway, we'll have to walk a bit, I'm taking you to one of my favourite places in the world"

"Will the Landrover be OK here?"

"Of course I've known Adrian, the landlord, since we were at school, and anyway I've booked us a table for lunch, marvelous pasties, had to get you to try a genuine one while we are down here"

Robin slammed the old truck's door and locked it, she pulled her hair together into a scrunchie and tucked it into the back of her Parka 

Strike led her to a stile at the side of the car park and then along a narrow path, they soon came to a cliff top and stopped admiring the view, a breathtaking vista of the rocky Cornish coastline. Robin hugged his arm to her and kissed his cheek.

"It's so wonderful here, no wonder you love it"

"Just you wait"

They meandered along the cliff for a few minutes more until they came to a path leading down the cliffs to a small sheltered bay, without hesitation Cormoran headed down the path which wound it's way down towards the sea, until they came around a bend and Robin gasped at the view.

"Oh wow, that is stunning"

The vista in front of them was so beautiful, an old Tin mine, still mostly intact with it's chimney reaching for the sky. But it was where it was, it seemed to be hacked out of the cliff itself, clinging to the land between the sea and the sky, while the Atlantic breakers crashed into the rocks below it. The sky was filled with whirling seabirds and the rocks above it were alive with Puffin families, swarming in every nook and cranny that would hold a nest.

"Oh it's so beautiful here Cormoran, no wonder you love it"

"Come on"

Strike took her hand and led her a little further down the path until they reached a level platform set back from the steps. There was a bench on the small piece of ground and Strike took Robin's hand and led her to it and they sat. Robin saw a small gleaming brass plaque screwed to the backrest 'For Edith who loved this place so much'.

"I wonder who Edith was?"

" She was Adrian's Gran, I remember seeing her sitting here, with her binoculars studying the birds, she started my interest, you didn't think I just looked up the migrating pattern of the Black Marlin on Wikipedia did you? This is the most peaceful place I know, when I was little and we were living here Mum used to bring Luce and me to this Cove, we would play on the beach and have picnics on this ledge or on the clifftops, I was so happy at that time, then Leda dragged us off to London again and all I had of this place was memories."

Cormoran paused and stared at his partner, an achingly soft look on his face

"Do you remember what I said to you when when Steve & Jen collected Harry last month?"

' _How could I ever forget what you told me, but you haven't mentioned it since'_

"Mmm, yes?"

"Well I was thinking, if you don't want another church wedding"

Robin was just staring at this marvelous man who had saved her, and meant the world to her, her insides melting, she could feel herself filling up, a lump coming in her throat.

"I've been chatting with Adrian, his family own all this land, they've farmed it for years, anyway it's flat on the cliff top and quite near to the pub, he was saying they have put a marquee up a few times for various celebrations, and I was just wondering, err, well, how would you feel about marrying me on the cliff top with this as a backdrop and celebrate, here. I totally understand why you wouldn't want to and it's a hell of a journey for your family, and I really wouldn't be upset if you hated…." 

"Just shut up and kiss me you wonderful, wonderful man"

So he did, he felt Robin melt into his mouth, the salty taste of her tears mingling with his, his tongue & Robin's combined in a now familiar dance of passion that just kept getting better and better. His hand moved up her back, freeing her hair from its confines and running his fingers through its silken softness, he felt his erection growing as he plundered her mouth. Robin was mewling and moaning, Cormoran cupped her breast and gently caressed the flesh that he'd so brutally abused the day they met, feeling her nipple hardening into his palm.

"God Cormoran, what you do to me, I love you so much, it hurts"

"Sh Sh Sh, little bird, I love you beyond measure, just relax"

He slipped his hand under her shirt and explored the flesh he now knew so intimately, Robin was almost writhing in his arms, he slipped his hand lower and down the front of her jeans. Robin moaned and reached down, undoing the button and zip to give him more room. He made full use of the access and slid his hand down, cupping her gently, amazed at how hot and wet she was already, his fingers gently teased apart her slick folds and began the sensual exploration that he knew gave his love so much pleasure. Robin was shuddering and moaning.

"Please don't stop, please, stop tormenting me, you're nearly there"

The constricting jeans were stopping Cormoran's practised fingers, the pressure of the cloth was making him fumble like it was a first time. However, he knew what he needed to do and persisted, ignoring the pressure on his finger joints and cramping in his wrist and focused on extracting the maximum gratification for his lover.

"Oh Cormoran, Cormoran, CORMORAN!" 

A pink flush ran up Robin's neck as she arched off the bench as the orgasm overtook her

He kept gently stroking her shuddering heat and kissing her neck and cheek and lips until she grabbed his arm

"Stop, Stop, oh you bastard, how am I supposed to walk back to the pub after that! And you can stop grinning like that. 

Do you want me to...?"

"No love I have more plans for you later, just keep that in mind"

Robin thumped him on the shoulder, though in her wrung out state it was a pretty feeble effort.

They sat entwined with each other, Robin's head resting on his shoulder drinking in the vista before their eyes.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course, it's such an amazing idea, thank you love, I'd be honoured to marry you in this wonderful place"

"That's good, err, would you like to wear this then?"

Strike reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, inside was a rose gold ring studded with bright green emeralds, "I had this made specially in the jewellery workshop in the village, it's Cornish gold"

He slipped it on Robin's astonished finger,

"You do like it?"

Tears rolled down her face and she just nodded and flung her arms around him

"How could I not, I love you so much Cormoran Strike"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows on from Babysitting, I'll make it a series when I figure out how
> 
> First time I've tried to write anything slightly smutty, any feedback welcome. I admit to prefer... but wanted to try it
> 
> The Scenery I had in mind is in the pic below
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/anFGsVS8evrn4xvC6
> 
> I read in a fic about Ted's model planes so just used it here, have a little follow on with Jack planned

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't intend the backstory to happen, but it just sort of flowed as I started typing  
> Chap 2 is the real start of what I intended to write !


End file.
